


It was always you

by Heyalove8713



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform, Heather morris - Freeform, Heya, It was always you - Freeform, Iway, Naya rivera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyalove8713/pseuds/Heyalove8713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my FanFiction. Been writing this story for 4 years follows heya relation. over 100chapters on FanFiction. Reworking and reediting beginning since its have been writing for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this on FanFiction I have reworked and Edited this chapter along with put the first few chapters together and made this more in depth.  
> Enjoy :)

Naya was in her dressing room getting the last of her stuff together for tonight’s concert. The Glee cast had been on tour for six weeks now and after tonight’s show they we’re getting a two week break. She and Heather planned a trip to the Caribbean for two whole weeks before they headed to Europe for the last leg of their tour. Heather had been so excited when she asked if she wanted to go to the Caribbean with her, Naya really thought maybe this was it. Their moment. Heather had after all broken up with Taylor. But that was two weeks ago, and she hasn’t said a word to her about it, and after everything that happed three months ago she didn’t know what to expect. She had grabbed her phone to text Heather when Dianna walked in.

"Hey, hey!" Dianna said with her usual excitement.

“Hi D, what’s up? You ready for tonight’s show?” She asked.

"Yes. It’s going to be epic! There is supposed to be a really great crowd tonight, but I’m really looking forward to just a little time off after tonight."

“Totally! Me too!”

“I bet you are looking forward to being in the Caribbean with Hemo!" Di smirked with an arched brow.

Naya tried to hide her smile.

“Oh don’t act like you aren’t freaking-out-excited Naya. I know you are. You know what this means!!”

Naya just shrugged. "We will see, I guess."

"We will see?" Di asked obviously disappointed in the brunette's answer. "Naya you have wanted this for… well like ever now, and you say ‘we will see’? She broke up with Taylor, Nay, for you!"

"We don't know that!" Naya grumbled sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. "She could have broken up with Taylor for any other number of reasons, you act like this is the first time they have broken up Lady… If my count is right this is like oh I don’t know the fifteen hundredth and something time… who's to say that she's not going to be back with him in a month? A week? I don't know what this means, she hasn't said anything to me."

"Naya, come on! She has all but given you the green light! Hell she kissed you remember, and then asked you to wait for her, now she has broke up with her boyfriend and now you are going on vacation together for two whole weeks. Open your eyes Nay, she wants this." The blonde tried to talk some sense into her friend.

"Does she want this?" she asked Di "Because that question still has yet to be answered to me, she has said nothing to me. Not a word since she broke up with him. You’re right, SHE kissed ME, and then she asked me to wait for her, so we could do this for real, so we could be us. But then when she does finally break up with him, THREE months later might I add, she still hasn’t told me she wants this… that she wants ME!” Naya could feel her eyes welling up with tears and she didn’t want to cry, but this had really been bugging her for sometime now, and she was having a hard time holding it in any longer.

Dianna walked over and sat down next to Naya. "Hey, Nay… it’s going to be okay, she kissed you, and then she ended things with Taylor. That has to be a good sign, that has to mean something…"

"-it does mean something" Dianna was cut off by the tall blonde dancer who must have been standing in the doorway listening for some time now. “That kiss three months ago meant everything to me, don’t you know that?” She whispered walking closer to Naya. “Naya how didn’t you know that?”

Naya suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"I – umm… well." Naya said not knowing what words to use let alone figure out how to form them into a coherent sentence at the moment.

Dianna stood up getting off the couch, "Okay, I am going to go, you two should talk and we don’t have very long before call. I will see you side stage?" She asked them both.

"Yeah," Heather said. "Thanks Di, love you"

"You too, Hemo, and you Nay." Dianna said leaving the room.

Heather walked over and sat grabbing Naya's hand. “I’m sorry Nay. I didn’t realize we weren’t on the same page with this.” She spoke softly.

"I just didn't want to - to assume." Naya said

"It’s not like you didn't know something was there though Naya, I mean, we kissed, a few times. We talked about Taylor and what I needed to do..." Heather said staring into her eyes.

"Three months ago though Heather…”

“I know… but there has been moments Nay…”

“Yes Heather, there has been little moments here and there” She took a deep breath “that I literally… crave, and that I hope and pray come more frequently. You’re right. But you haven't really said anything to me, not since you asked me to wait for you, we haven’t really talked about what was going to happen.." Naya trailed off.

"I know Naya, and I am sorry. I know that it wasn't fair to do that to you, and I am sorry that it took so long for me to break up with Taylor, I just-"

"It’s ok,” Naya cut her off. “I know that it must have been hard, cause you love him, and –"

“No Naya, that is what you don’t get… I loved him, yes. But that’s the thing, I LOVED him. He’s not who I want anymore. Somewhere along the way I fell out of love with him, and in love with my sweet, sassy, fiery, hot best friend. Don’t you see that Nay? It’s you. It’s always been you. I want you, to be with you. To be us.”

Tears formed in Nay's eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was praying that she wouldn't wake up to have this be another one of the torturous dreams she had had multiple times these past few months.

"Really?" She asked

"Is that not what you want Nay. Am I not what you want?" Heather asked worried things had changed.

“Of course you are what I want, Heather. You are all I have ever wanted. I have been waiting to hear those words for what feels like forever now.” She intertwined their hands and remembered back to that first night.

/

_The girls had just gotten back to Heather’s house. It was late they when left a party celebrating Glee getting picked up for a third season. Both we’re sorda tipsy but hadn’t drank too much. Heather had dance rehearsal in the morning with Zach to clean up Slave for tour, and since Naya was staying the night at Heather’s she wanted to go watch her dance._

_"That was a fun party" Heather flopped on her bed exhausted._

_"Very!" Naya said taking off her shoes and joining heather in the bed. "You my friend, the way you danced with me tonight… woo hotness." Naya said fanning herself off._

_"Right?" Heather said with a giggle, "Taylor said that I wasn't allowed to get freaky with any guys, but he never mentioned my best friend!" Heather said still giggling._

_Naya cringed a little at the sound of his name. She didn’t like Heather’s boyfriend, Taylor. He was kind of controlling, and if she was to be honest with herself; which was a lot easier to do with a few drinks in her, she really liked dancing so close to Heather. Having that body all up on her, grinding up and down with her like that driven her crazy. She knew she shouldn’t think like that, that she needed to get this crush on Heather out of her system though she knew she probably wouldn’t be able to. It had evolved into much more than that, she was full blown in love with her best friend now. And there wasn’t anything that she could do about it… Except flirt with her, and surprisingly Heather flirted back. A lot!_

_Heather’s phone started to ring pulling Naya out of her thoughts._

_"…you are the best thing, that's every been mine"_

_Instantly Naya knew it was Taylor. That was his ringtone. Heather just looked at her cell and pressed ignore._

_"Trouble in paradise?" Naya asked her. Secretly hoping maybe there was, as awfu asl that sounded._

_"Nah, just hanging out with my best friend, and he knows that, he can wait." Heather said with a smile as she looked over at the clock, "Ugh it's 3:20 AM! I have to be in the studio in 5 hours to learn that new choreo for 'Slave'" she groaned not liking the thought of getting up in 4 hours to go get ready to dance._

_“Why in the hell are you rechoreographing that? It is amazing the way it is.”_

_“It’s not stage-ready for tour, we have to tweak somethings here and there but we are going to leave most of it the way it is. You’re coming with in the morning right?”_

_“Of course I am, I am not going to miss an opportunity to watch you dance that number!” Naya smirked._

_“Why’s that?” Heather asked with a sly smile._

_“You know damn well Hemo!” She giggled._

_“Tell me? Please?” Heather asked._

_Like Naya could resist those eyes, “Because you are very… sexy… when you dance it.” She couldn’t look at her after she said it._

_Heather just stared at her until she finally lifted her eyes back to hers. There was a moment when she looked into those blue eyes._

_"Hey, I am going to go take a quick shower” Heather said quickly breaking eye contact with her. “But plllllease don't fall a sleep on me, okay? You know I don't like to fall a sleep without talking to you first."_

_"Okay," Naya said, her heart racing for some weird reason._

_About ten minutes later Heather came out of the bathroom. "You awake?" She whispered._

_"Yes” Naya said clearly groggy now, but awake. “I told you I would be.”_

_“Good” Heather lifted the covers and got into bed with her, she was wearing a tank top and a pair of boy short undies._

_Naya was trying so hard not to stare as she go into bed with her. “Cuddle me?” Heather asked._

_“Of course” Naya said lifting the covers up again so Heather could snuggle into her._

_"Hey Nay…?" She said almost inaudible._

_"Yeah, Babe?" Naya asked back._

_"Will you… sing to me?" Heather asked almost desperately. "I don't know why, but I just need you to… please?"_

_"Sure" Naya said sitting up a little, taking Heather in her arms. This day was going to be particularly hard for Heather. It was ten years ago today her father had passed away. Naya of course knew this, and they had talked about it some the last few days, but Heather asked that they please have as normal of a day as possible, because she didn't want to cry all day._

_“What song?” She asked, but Heather didn’t answer so she thought for a moment. She knew what she wanted to sing, but she didn’t know if she should, or if Heather would understand… or… or if it were too… cheesy. She wanted to though. She needed to. She just took a deep breath and started to sing._

_**"Well I have been scared of changing 'cause I built my life around you.** _

_**Well time makes us bolder children get older, and I am getting older too.** _

_**So, take this love and take it down.** _

_**If I climbed a mountain and you turn around, and if I see my reflection in a snow covered hill, where the land slide brought me down."** _

_Heather actually took comfort in that song, so many things were running through her head right now though. One being how much she missed her dad. Another being how she was realizing that she was in love with Naya. She couldn't deny it anymore, she loved her. All the small touches, the extra long embraces, this was it, it was…she loved her… but how could she tell her, how would she deal with Taylor and her mom and sisters, the cast and media. There was so much to think about, but when she looked into Naya's eyes as she finished singing to her, she realized she didn't care about any of those things right now. Right now all she cared about was the gorgeous brunette laying next to her. When Naya finished singing she took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. So she leaned in and went for it, she pressed her lips against Naya's, which yes she had done before on set, but not like this, not as Heather and Naya. She was afraid Naya would pull away, or get upset for what she was doing but instead she deepened her kiss, and pulled Heather intensely closer._

_They stayed like that for what seemed like ever until Heather finally pulled away._

_"Wow." Naya said to her. "That was amazing… but… but… what does this all mean?" She whispered to the blonde as she stared into her perfect blue eyes._

_"To be honest, I am not completely sure. I need to figure out my shit that's for sure, but there is definitely something here, right Naya do you feel it?" Heather asked her._

_She nodded, and looked down at their intertwined fingers. “Yeah” She agreed. “I have always felt it Heather.” A tear streamed down her cheek. She wasn’t sure if she were crying because Heather had finally said something, or because she didn’t feel like it was going to change much._

_“Why are you crying baby?” Heather asked softly._

_“Because… I don’t know.. I mean, what now Heather?”_

_"Will you wait for me?" Heather asked, "Will you please wait for me so I can get all my shit straightened out..”_

_“Wait for you and then what…?”_

_“…And we can be together." Heather finished._

_“Like together, together?”_

_“Yes Naya, like be us. See where this goes, and this…” Heather pressed her lips softly to Naya’s once more._

_"Yes," Naya said threw her tears, " of course I will. I will wait forever for you Heather Elizabeth Morris." Naya said pressing her lips back to hers._

 

Naya snapped back into reality, "So what does this mean?" she asked the blonde still sitting in front of her.

“That it’s you Naya. It’s always been you… I love you.”

"I love you too" Naya told her looking into the perfect blue eyes. She leaned into kiss her when they heard the click of the loud speaker in the dressing room.

**"Heather and Naya to side stage please, we start in 3."**

/

Their show that night went wonderfully. Naya had loved being up on that stage with Heather tonight. Every time they crossed, or were near each other Heather would smile at her and it would nearly stop Naya’s heart. Now everyone was gathering their things and getting ready to head out for their traditional after show party. Naya looked over and saw Lea and Heather talking, Naya smiled getting lost in thought know that she was going to spend the next two weeks with her and only her. It was going to be amazing.

"You're staring" Dianna said giggling at the way Naya couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Not like it's hard to do." Naya said back with a smirk.

"So are you guys coming out with us?" Dianna said.

"Well I can't speak for Heather but I am not," Naya said.

"You can't speak for Heather about what?" Heather said walking over to join the conversation.

"Whether or not you are coming out with us tonight," Dianna said.

"Ohh, nope, we are going back to our hotel… right Nay?" Heather said with a smile.

“Yeah that’s the plan,” she nodded.

“Boo!” Dianna said as Lea and Mark walked over.

“What are we ‘booing’?” Mark asked.

“The girls aren’t coming out tonight!” Di said.

“What the- why not?” Mark asked.

“Because we have to be at the airport at six in the morning,” Naya said. “So we are going to head back and get a little sleep.”

‘I hope we aren’t going to sleep’ Heather thought to herself.

“Well party poopers.” Mark said. “We will take a shot for you.”

“Two!” Dianna said.

“I hope we aren’t going to be out that long.” Lea said.

The girls said their goodbyes and headed for Naya's car which was parked just outside the door in the secured lot.

"Good show" Heather said as they headed back to the hotel, just trying to make small talk, even though her head was screaming 'I love you… I love you… I love you.'

"Great fucking show" Naya agreed, "I would definitely say one of the best so far."

"Uhh for sure" Heather agreed. "But I am super excited to get some time off, and just chill." She winked at Naya.

A shiver went up Nay's spine. God Heather was gorgeous.

They got back to their hotel around 12:45 am.

"I am going to shower really fast Nay." Heather said as Naya plopped herself down on the king size bed in their room.

"Okay hurry please, I am super ready for bed." Naya said yawning.

Heather closed the bathroom door behind her and got the water started, she pulled the towels off of the rack and sat on the toilet for a second while she waited for the water to warm up. She was so excited that she was going to spend two weeks with Naya, two uninterrupted weeks at that. She really hoped that they could get everything figured out on this trip. Get them settled so they could start their new relationship together. She got into the shower now letting the hot water stream down over her. She leaned back and let her hair get saturated by the hot water. She thought she heard the door open.

"Nay?" She asked.

No answer.

Maybe she just didn't shut the door tight she thought but then she heard the door shut.

"Naya?" she called out again.

Nothing…again.

Then the shower curtain drew back and she heard her step in.

"Yes, Baby." Naya said as she got into the shower with her. She placed a kiss on her shoulder from behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

Heather turned around in Naya’s arms her body pressed against hers. She loved the feeling of their bare bodies pressed against each other. She looked down and back up again at Naya in her perfect form. This was the first time she was really seeing Naya. She got goosebumps when Naya let her hands trail up her back and come around resting on her breasts.

"Is this okay?" Naya asked in less then a whisper, taking in all of Heather as well.

"Yeah," Heather took a deep breath. "This is great." She smiled, "You're gorgeous."

"You, my love, are perfect" Naya said breathlessly as she leaned in and placed a single kiss on Heather's shoulder, then down lower onto her collarbone.

Heather couldn’t help but let out a moan. Naya was intrigued by this, so she let her lips touch Heather’s again before they trailed down lower again this time beyond her collarbone and to that perfect little valley just above her breasts. Heather moaned deeper this time, and as she kissed she let her hand find Heather’s breast as she began to knead it gently in her hand. Heather’s moans grew louder. Naya liked that she could do that to Heather. She moved her other hand downwards running her fingertips over Heather’s perfectly toned stomach and down further until she reached her core. She let her fingertips dance at her entrance, Heather’s lips now finding Naya’s moaning into her mouth. Naya could feel how wet Heather was already.

“Touch me?" Heather asked breathless.

“Of course” Naya said as her breath hitched, though that was an easy request because there was no way Naya could stop herself now. She let one finger slip into her very wet sex and Heather’s breath hitched.

“Fuck, Naya.” She breathed.

"Mmm" Naya moaned at Heather’s wetness "All for me?" she whispered seductively in Heather's ear.

"Mmmhmm, yes, Baby." Heather told her. She had made her way to Naya's neck placing kisses all along it. Her hands running up and down Naya’s sides.

Naya moaned. “That… you… feel. Amazing.”

“You are amazing.” Heather breathed as Naya was inside her. “Take me to bed?”

Naya stopped and just looked into her eyes.

“Make love to me Naya?” Heather asked.

Naya nodded and kissed Heather again, then took her hand to lead her out of the shower. She grabbed two towels and wrapped one around Heather first, before wrapping herself up. Heather leaned into her and kissed her, this time with more passion than before.

“God I want you.” Naya said.

“You have me,” Heather breathed, “Come on.”

They got into the bedroom again and Heather let her towel fall to the floor. Naya laid her down on the bed gently. Kissing her then trailing kisses down to her neck, while her hands work at the blondes nipples making them hard between her fingers before letting her mouth find one. As her other hand left to head down, passed her perfect stomach and down to her wet folds. Naya stroked at the wetness her mouth continuing at her hardened nipple as Heather’s moans grew louder turning Naya on more, so she let’s her fingers find Heather’s clit and she begins to rub slow, hard circles. “Fuck, yesss, Nay!” Heather moaned as she applied more pressure with her tongue letting her teeth gently scrape against the perfectly hard nipple. Heather’s back arched and she let out a moan of complete ecstasy as Naya slid two fingers knuckle deep inside her wet core. Slowly, still letting her mouth work at her breasts, while her other fingers continue at her swollen clit.”

“You feel amazing” Naya moaned as her mouth traveled up Heather’s perfect skin to reach her lips.

Heather moaned into her mouth, “Baby, I am… close.’

Naya picked up her pace, curling her fingers on the way out. Heather’s back arched and she screamed, and Naya could tell by her body thrashing below her that she was going to hit her high.

“Please, baby… come for me.” Naya enticed her.

“Yes Naya! Yes!” She said hitting her high. Her body collapsed back into the bed, and Naya smiled kissing her lips again.

“I love you.” Heather said completely out of breath.

“I love you too.” Naya said.

“Give me a moment to regain feeling in my body and then…” Heather kissed her.

“Mmm, sounds great” Naya smirked.

/

"My GOD" Heather said, after as they lay there together tangled up in nothing but a sheet.

"I know!" Naya said. "You were amazing."

She rolled to the brunette whom had a huge smile on her face still; she couldn't help but have a matching one as well.

"I am happy." Heather said completely content.

"Me too" Naya said lacing there fingers together and kissing Heather’s forehead.

“I can’t believe that just happened.”

“What?” Naya asked knowing.

"We… just had sex" Heather paused, "Amazing sex."

“Is that what that was?” Naya smirked sarcastically.

“Naya, don’t tease me! It’s not nice!”

“I beg to differ” Naya winked.

“Two weeks” Heather said starring at their hands laced together.

“Two perfect, uninterrupted weeks… in paradise. Together.”

“Together.” Heather beamed. "I'm tired, but I am afraid to go to sleep. I don't want to wake up for this all to have been a dream."

Naya stroked the blonde’s hair. "Its okay Baby, close your eyes, I will be here when you wake up, I promise.”

Heather kissed Nay one last time before letting her eyes close and drift off into one of the best sleeps she had had in months.

/

Heather awoke the next day to her alarm going off at 5:30 AM and just as promised Naya was right there next to her. “Good morning” She said before leaning over to kiss her.

“Morning baby.” Naya said groggy.

“How did you sleep?”

“Not enough sleep, but good.”

“Do you want to order up some coffee and fruit before we have to go to the airport?” She asked Naya.

“That sounds lovely” Naya smiled, kissing her again.

“I love that.”

“What?” Nay asked.

“Kissing you,” Heather said.

“Me too,” Naya agreed.

Heather got up and Naya closed her eyes as she listened to her order fruit and her coffee just the way she liked it. She loved that Heather knew her so well.

“Done” Heather said hanging up the phone and kissing her head. “Now why don’t you open up those eyes, slip on a robe or something and come sit with me on the couch? Food and coffee should be up in just a few minutes.”

“Snuggles” Naya said with her eyes shut tight.

“Naya, we can’t be late for this flight…” Heather said.

“Just until food gets here, please?” Naya asked.

“Alright baby, just until food gets here.” Heather said crawling back into bed with her, she wrapped her arms around Naya, so content with her in her arms.

/

After coffee and breakfast, the girls took a shower and then got ready to head to the airport. They were flying out fairly early so there weren’t that many ‘lookie-loos’ in the airport. People definitely noticed them though, and they figured that there would be tons of speculation on their ‘relationship.’ Glee fans already had speculated that they were together, because they were so flirty and always together.

Once they boarded Naya laid her head on Heather’s shoulder. “I am really looking forward to this trip.” She told her.

“Me too” Heather said. “More than you know.”

“I love you” Naya said.

“I love too Naya.”

/

"Hey, Heather?" Nay asked, Heather was at the bottom of the bed. "You awake?"

"Yes, Baby."

They had been in the Caribbean for three days now and we’re loving every second of it. There was no one to have to hide from, no cameras all over the place or paparazzi, ex’s or media. They were free to explore their new relationship without worrying about having to juggle anything else.

"What are you thinking about up there?" Heather asked.

“How happy I am here and how I never want to go back home. I mean, can we just stay Heath? Stay in this little perfect bubble of you and I forever? We could forget the world and just be us here.”

“Naya, baby… we can be this happy at home too.” Heather said crawling back up to where Naya was “We will be this happy there.”

"How happy I am here, how I never want to go back." Naya stated simply. "Can we stay Heath, stay in this little perfect bubble of you and me forever, can we forget the world and just be us here? Please?"

"I hope so" Naya said "I am just worried, I mean what if -, what if we leave here, and –-" Naya stopped talking, tears were welling up in her eyes she was trying her hardest to fight them back, she didn't want to ruin this moment, this trip everything hap been perfect so far, she just wanted it to stay that way.

"No, no." Heather said sitting up. "Please don't do that, finish you're thought please... What happens if we leave here and what? Please talk to me Nay, let me in." she begged her.

"What if we get back-" Naya took a deep breath "and you realize that this was a mistake and you really want Taylor…?"

“You have got to be kidding me, right?” Heather shook her head in disbelief. “How could you possibly even think that, have you not been here these last three days? Have you not seen how happy I am with you, Naya I love YOU. No one else.”

“But I mean…” Naya started “What- I mean are we?”

“Together?” Heather asked.

Naya nodded, “I mean I know that here we are, and I know I love you, and you say you love me too, I was just wondering like… when we go back, are we together? Am I your girlfriend?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Heather asked.

Naya just nodded. “But I want to it to be for real. Like families and friends know… I don’t want to hide us.”

“I would never hide you Nay” Heather said.

“What about like press, and paparazzi?” Nay asked.

“I don’t know that I want to come out to the paparazzi, but with what we do they are a part of our lives right now, and I don’t want to hide… I am not going to just make out with you on the street but if they get a shot of something, then so be it. If we are doing this then I want a real full fledged relationship.”

“Me too.” Naya said.

“When do you want to tell families?” Heather asked.

“Oh my god, your mom is going to hate me.” Naya said.

‘No” Heather said, “My mom already loves you, so she is going to love you as my girlfriend, I promise.”

“I really like the sound of that, girlfriend...” Naya smiled lacing their fingers. Heather kissed her. It was gentle and sweet.

“So then you’ll be my girlfriend Nay?”

“Of course baby, proudly so.” Naya said.

Heather smiled at the familiar words. “I love you so much already.”

“I love you too” Naya said.

"Hey why don't we get all dolled up and go out and celebrate tonight?" she asked Naya.

"Sounds wonderful" Naya told her kissing her forehead "Absolutely wonderful."

/

A few hours later

"Hey Baby, I am going to go out for a little while, okay?" Heather asked, Naya was laying there still half a sleep

"You're leaving me?" Naya asked with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"For like a half hour, an hour tops. I promise." She said walking over giving her a kiss. Nay pulled her down trying to deepen their kiss when Heather pulled herself away. "NO!" she said firmly to her girlfriend. "I have to run an errand, I will be back by six, please start to get ready now, because we both know how long it takes you and reservations are for 7:15."

"We could skip the reservations and stay here and celebrate instead" Naya winked.

"Baby, NO. Get your sexy ass out of that bed and get it into that shower, do you understand me?" Heather asked firmly.

"Mmm, I like it when you take charge..." Naya said licking her lips, "are you sure you don't want to skip this mysterious errand and get in with me?"

"Now what would be the point of getting into the shower to get clean when we would just be dirty?" Heather said with a wink, "please my lovely, lovely girlfriend, get yourself out of bed and get your fine ass in that shower?"

"God, I like the way that sounds," Naya said getting herself up "Girlfriend."

She took off her shirt and headed for the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice that Heather was already staring at her, so she decided to play this up a little after all she did want her to stay, she unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, knowing Heather could only see her now bare back from where she was standing.

Heather now realized her mouth was gaping open a little."Good- ahh, goodbye Baby," she said gathering the strength to leave, not wanting to though, she would much rather be joining Nay in the shower.

"Goodbye, lover" Naya took one last look and winked at Heather, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby" Heather said as she headed out of the door.

Fuck Naya really knew how to get to her, and she wanted nothing more then to stay but she had some important errands to run for tonight, she really wanted this to be special; this was going to be there first official date as girlfriends after all. She wanted it to be perfect for Naya and to have an extra special night. She needed to show her just how much she wanted her, and how much she wanted this to work. That she wanted her and not Taylor.

Back at the hotel Naya was getting herself out of the shower. She wanted to know what the fuck Heather could possibly be doing. She walked over to the closet to figure out what she wanted to wear, she decided that if Heather was going to go run secret errands, then she was going to go get a new dress, after all this was a special occasion. Naya couldn't remember the last real first date she went on, it hadn't been with Mark because all they did was have sex and before that she dated Austin. Ahh that was it, it was Austin; it had just been such a long time that she had forgotten all about it. Austin Long was her high school boyfriend. They dated all through high school, well until he graduated; he was a year older then she was. He was her first love, or so she used to think he was. But she was quickly realizing that she didn't love him, hell she hadn't loved anyone like she loved Heather, this was completely different, when she wasn't with Heather her body ached to be, and when she was she wished the time with her would never end. She could make her laugh like no other, and the way she felt when she kissed her, or touched her, wow now that was incredible.

Naya quickly snapped out of her own mind and decided to send Heather a text letting her know she was going out.

**Naya: Hey baby, running out for a little bit… I will be back around 6ish too. Love you.**

Heather was out when she got the text, at a jewelry store. She wanted to get Naya something nice, something that showed her that she wanted this… that she was all in. When she heard her phone beep her heart jumped, and when she saw Nays name she was elated. She read the text and quickly replied.

**Heather: Naya Maria Rivera if you are late, so help you God. I am not kidding you better be back at the hotel room by 6, cause we have to leave by 7:00! Oh, ps. I love you too. ;)**

She hit send "Can I look at that one?" She asked the lady behind the counter.

"Oh, that's a very popular ring!" the lady said handing it to Heather to see.

//

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Favorite parts?  
> Thanks for reading, leave comments will update daily/every other day.  
> Until next time :)


End file.
